


Boy Next Door

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Jared, Community: smpc, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Outdoor Sex, PWP without Porn, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: Jared has been in love with his best friend for, well, as long as he can remember. After confessing this, Jensen appeared to be keeping him at a distance. Now, newly graduated, Jensen was coming home. And Jared was bound and determined to have his answer, once and for all.





	Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMPC!
> 
> It's porn. I don't know. My brain sometimes. 
> 
> Shout out to Mari who answered my dumb questions (Uh, dumb question, but do leaves fall in Texas? Like, fall fall? Do you have to rake?) for literally a unimportant line in the fic, with so much patience. I'm a New England girl, okay? I live under 3 feet of snow for 6 months of the year!
> 
> And to Lisa for giving me the hand hold I needed and reading this over, demanding more even though my scenes were jumbled AF when she read the first draft. (Cock in hole, Lisa, the things that truly matter LOL)

God, it was hot as fuck outside. Summer had come and reared its head, drowning them all in heat and humidity and sweat. Not even stripping his shirt free was helping, the breeze literally non-existent this morning. Everything in Jared’s body was screaming at him to go inside, to follow the steady humming of central air, and relax with the shades drawn shut. Well, _mostly_ everything.

The smallest part, albeit the strongest part, was making Jared sit his ass right there in the lawn chair and wait for as long as it took. Because today, Jensen Ackles was coming home.

Just the thought sent a shiver down Jared’s spine, his eyes fluttering closed as he imagined what Jensen would look like. It had been well over a year since he’d seen him, Jensen choosing to spend last summer back near his college campus with the girl he’d been dating at the time. Thanks to Mackenzie, Jared knew that relationship had sailed – crashed and burned, more like it – and this summer, Jensen was coming home.

The Ackles and the Padalecki’s had lived beside one another for most of Jared’s life; he learned to crawl in the Ackles’ kitchen, Jensen had learned how to shoot a pistol in the Padalecki’s back yard. They were all missing Jensen being home, though every single one of them was proud of him, too.

Jared knew Mackenzie and Megan were busy finishing up the tasks their parents had put out for them to prepare for the graduation dinner tonight, a small party down at the river for all of them to keep cool. Josh was already at the airport, waiting to pick up their parents – save Mr. Ackles who was driving back with Jensen and his things – and Jeff who was flying in from Boston for an extended weekend. Jared had seemingly slipped under the radar and was able to sit and wait.

He let his mind wander to the last time he had seen Jensen…

It had been Christmas, the Texan air unusually cold, and Jensen stood with wide eyes as he stared back at Jared in the backyard. They’d gone out of sight behind Jared’s dad’s shed, the spot they had all their serious conversations – both of their first beers and first cigarettes, too. And Jared’s heart was about ready to leap out of his chest.

Why Jared took that moment, not even fifteen minutes before his mom was serving up Christmas dinner, to confess to Jensen that he was in love with him? He had no idea. But the look on his best friend’s face… to this day, Jared couldn’t decipher it. He didn’t look distressed or disgusted, didn’t push Jared away or pull him closer either. He just stared, wide eyed.

_“Jay… I don’t… I mean… You’re only sixteen.”_

Jared wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, either. Their four-year age difference had never meant much, a huge relief when Jared had been a freshman, terrified his best friend, as a senior, would drop him. He hadn’t come home the following Christmas and Jared would’ve taken that as answer enough, except Jensen texted or emailed him daily, without fail.

So, Jared held on. He clung to every _I miss you_ and _I can’t wait to be home_ , every _we’re going to have to see that movie!_ and _If you don’t take off at least a week of work when I come home, I’ll have to kill you_. They had to mean something, right?

Jared straightened, his stomach flipping as he heard the sound of the Ackles’ garage door opening. He didn’t think Josh would be back with their parents, not yet… it was still too early. So that meant…

His heart was suddenly thudding wildly in his chest. He shouldn’t be this nervous, Jensen was his best friend, first and foremost. But he couldn’t help the small seed of dread in the back of his mind, sending a cool wave of nausea down his spine. What if he had read things wrong? What if Jensen had been avoiding him over the last year and a half?

He clenched his fists in the fabric of his basketball shorts and held his breath.

Then, he heard him. Fuck, Jensen sounded so damn good, laughing at whatever his dad said as they exited the car. He listened as they started unloading luggage from the trunk, stamping through the garage and into the house, and then to the silence. Still, Jared waited.

He tried not to look too eager, though he wasn’t sure what expression he managed. He thankfully was able to gaze into his own backyard, his back kiddie-cornered to the fence and gate that separated their properties, despite the gate _always_ being open.

The sound of someone walking across the grass made Jared hold his breath. Then,

“Hey, Jay.”

Jared swallowed hard, pushing himself up out of the lawn chair and turning to see Jensen standing before him, his hands in the front pocket of his jeans, rocking back on his heels. The moment Jared stood to full height, Jensen’s eyes widened.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered, closing the distance between them and wrapping his friend in a hug. Jensen responded in kind, his hands out of his pockets and around Jared’s back, crushing him to his chest as soon as Jared stepped in. “I missed you.”

“Fuck, Jay, I missed you too,” Jensen replied, his breath hot against Jared’s shoulder, completely different from the heat of the sun. Jared smiled and pulled back, looking Jensen over. He looked good, his hair lighter and skin slightly more tanned than Jared was used to, and he figured it was easier to spend the day outside when you had an ocean in your backyard.

He looked back up, about to apologize for being so goddamn sweaty since he’d been sitting in the sun for the last three hours, when he froze. Jensen was looking at _him_ , now, his eyes trailing slowly down the length of Jared’s body and back up before their eyes met.

Jared stood, frozen, excitement bubbling through his stomach.

“You, uh, got taller.” Jensen shut his eyes after his comment and Jared picked up on the nerves immediately. He fought back a laugh – because, really, what was Jensen nervous about? – and jerked his head over his shoulder.

“Yeah, Padalecki growth spurt,” Jared replied with a small laugh. Jeff had gone through the same growth spurt his senior year. Jensen nodded beside him, the two of them walking side by side around the back of the porch, further into the backyard.

Jared knew where they were going, both of them heading that direction without a word being said.

“So, uh, congrats on graduating!” Jared cleared his throat, looking to the side to see Jensen was already looking at him. “Feel good to be home, or weird?”

Jared watched Jensen swallow, a small smile playing on his lips as he shook his head. “No, it definitely feels good.”

“It’s shadier back here,” Jared said softly as they neared the shed. He didn’t wait for Jensen to acknowledge, just moved around to the back and kicked at the collection of leaves in the dirt that never seemed important enough to rake up.

Silence fell between them as Jared leaned back against the shed, Jensen moving to stand beside him, his shoulder pressed into the wood. He wondered if Jensen remembered his confession, remembered the last time they stood in these exact positions. Jensen kept shifting his weight from foot to foot, his eyes moving from Jared’s face, to his bare chest, to their feet.

“You know,” Jared whispered, waiting for Jensen to look up and meet his eyes. A wave of doubt ran through him again, nearly drowning him with the insecurities he’d felt over the last eighteen months, but he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t spend the rest of the summer, finally in Jensen’s presence, acting like his feelings had changed. He couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t constantly playing through Jensen’s non-committal answer from that Christmas, wondering what the hell he actually meant, what he really wanted to say. No, Jared had to know, good or bad.

“I’m not sixteen anymore.”

“I know,” Jensen answered back, his eyes just as wide as they’d been that day. He cleared his throat, shifting his weight one more time. “I know you’re not.”

Jared waited, took a deep breath.

“That wasn’t even truly the problem back then.”

His heart stopped, right there in the center of his chest and he stared. Out of everything he expected Jensen to say, even if he was going to let him down, it hurt so much more than he’d imagined.

“It doesn’t matter when I’ve felt the same since we were kids.”

“What?” Jared breathed out, shaking his head. “But why didn’t you say that?”

“Because, Jay! For the first time, I was going to be away from you. You were going to be able to make new friends, meet new people. You didn’t have to spend all your time with me, and I wasn’t going to be the one standing in the way of you meeting that special--”

“Jensen Ackles, you’re an idiot,” Jared interrupted, reaching forward and grabbing Jensen’s shirt, giving him a rough yank to close the distance between them. “I chose to be around you, to spend all of my time with you. No one else is as important to me as you are.”

“Jay,” Jensen made a soft sound, then closed the Distance between them. His hands moved from Jared‘s hips of his chest, pressing him back against the shed once more. Then he stepped forward, slotting himself between Jared’s legs.

The first kiss was soft, gentle, everything Jared had ever imagined it would be and more. He found himself melting against Jensen, the heat around them nothing compared to the heat of Jensen’s arms.

When Jensen pulled back, pressing their foreheads together, he was breathing as if they’d just run a marathon. “Jared, please tell me this is okay.”

“You better not stop, Jensen,” Jared replied back and pulled him in once more. Jensen groaned against Jared’s lips, pressing in impossibly closer. They moved like a dance, pushing and pulling against the other. The summer air, the sound of the cicadas, the distant humming of central air and cars passing on the street – all of it faded away and left only Jensen.

Jared shifted, breaking away long enough to pull Jensen’s shirt free and drop it into the leaves at their feet, before Jensen’s mouth was back against his, hot and wet and perfect. But there was too much distance between them. Jared could tell that Jensen was still holding back and he wasn’t going to have any part of that. Breaking the kiss again, his heart flipping at the soft groan of protest from Jensen, Jared turned, pressing his hands against the shed’s back wall, and pushed his hips back.

“Fuck,” Jensen swore, his hands falling in place just where Jared wanted them, heavy against his hips and holding him tight as he pressed forward. It was Jared’s turn to groan and he pressed back against Jensen’s dick, a hot, hard line against his ass. The thin fabric of his basketball shorts allowed him to feel the denim fabric of Jensen’s jeans, the twitch of his cock as he rolled his hips.

Jensen’s fingers slipped beneath the elastic waistband, leaving a trail of fire against Jared’s skin as he pressed in deeper.

“Front left pocket,” Jared gasped out as Jensen’s hand pressed just above Jared’s dick, driving him crazy. He tried to roll his hips back, to shift Jensen’s hand lower, but Jensen chuckled as his lips came to rest against the back of Jared’s neck.

He removed his left hand from Jared’s shorts, reaching into the pocket Jared specified. His right hand paused and he laughed, shifting slightly so he could meet Jared’s eyes. “Really?” he asked, holding up the two foil packets, one of lubricant and the other a condom. “Just carrying these around?

“Hey,” Jared argued back with a smirk, “you were in boy scouts with me. At least one of us learned to be prepared.”

Jensen laughed again, leaning forward to kiss Jared’s shoulder as he handed the lube packet to Jared. Jared obliged, opening it quickly squeezing the contents onto Jensen’s waiting fingers. Jensen’s right hand moved back to Jared’s hip, pulling the band of his shorts out, starting to slide them down.

“Jared,” Jensen said against his skin, “are you sure?”

“Jensen, I’ve waited for this for years, okay? I’ve wanted this, wanted you, for as long as I can remember.”

And it was true. As soon as Jared had realized that his feelings went further than friendship, he spent his waking hours day dreaming, and sleeping hours dreaming, of what being with Jensen would be. He saw it all, he truly did; his life would never be complete without Jensen in it.

As his shorts slipped down to his ankles, Jensen’s fingers circling against his hole and his lips never leaving the skin of his shoulder, Jared felt safe, cared for, complete.

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen whispered against Jared’s throat, his fingers taking their time stretching and pressing deeper into Jared’s body. “Thought about this, so much. Could never stop thinking about you. I tried so fucking hard, but I always failed… thoughts always came back to you.”

Jared shivered in Jensen’s hold, pressing his hips backwards, groaning as Jensen shifted deeper.

“I was always worried I was holding you back, seems stupid now.”

Jared nodded his head in agreement. “You always pushed me, Jen. Helped me. And I – _shit_ , Jensen, come on.”

Jensen seemed to know what he meant, and his fingers slipped free. Only the sound of Jensen’s zipper coming down kept Jared from turning around and demanding Jensen’s touch. He opened up the condom packet, reaching his hand back to hand it to Jensen, and then waited, shivering in anticipation.

Jensen made quick work freeing himself of his jeans and slipping on the condom. Then his hands were back at Jared’s hips, thumbs running soothing circles against the base of Jared’s spine. Jared nodded, hoping to give Jensen the encouragement he needed, and shifted his hips back.

Jensen swore under his breath, then lined himself up, pressing slowly into Jared’s body. The sudden heat and pressure made Jared gasp and tense. “I got you,” Jensen whispered, his hands moving from Jared’s hips to trail down his back, fingertips pressing hard, his teeth making contact with Jared’s shoulder. “I got you.”

Jared shivered, rolling his body from shoulders to hips, forcing himself to relax. Slowly, Jensen fed his cock inch by inch into the heat of Jared’s body until he was fully seated, his body pressed against Jared’s back.

“I’m good,” Jared said softly, pushing back again and bracing himself against the wall of the shed. “Move, Jen.”

He felt Jensen nod, both of them groaning in tandem as Jensen pulled back slowly before pushing back in. Jared felt him shift, positioning himself better behind him, Jensen’s hands moving back to grab Jared’s hips. Then, he set a steady pace, punching into Jared’s body, pulling Jared back with every snap of his hips.

“God, fuck, Jensen.” Jared muttered nonsense, each gasp and groan, each pushed out whisper of Jensen’s name, increasing with sound as Jensen moved faster. “Touch me, touch me!”

Jensen moved a hand around Jared’s body, his thrusts shallower but hitting Jared in all the right places. He wrapped his hands around Jared’s cock, his hand warm and providing the perfect pressure he’d been desperate for. He moaned, fingernails scratching against the wood grain as he threw his head back. Jensen moved his fist in time with his hips, his teeth finding the side of Jared’s throat.

“Fuck, Jared, feel better than I imagined.”

Jared gasped, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he came hard, spilling his release over Jensen’s hand and the shed. He felt rather than heard Jensen swear against his neck, his fist loosening but still working Jared through his orgasm as his own hips lost their rhythm, fucking erratically into Jared’s body.

He groaned, releasing Jared’s softening cock to grip his hips, fingernails digging in as he slammed his hips forward, forehead pressing into Jared’s shoulder as he shuddered and came. They stood together, pressed against the shed in the shade, breathing in tandem as they came down from their high.

From back at the houses, Jared’s mom called out their names, and Jared laughed softly, leaning back into Jensen’s chest. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s chest and stomach, holding him close.

“We’re going to have to go see them before they come looking for us. They would probably not appreciate this reunion as much as I did.”

Jensen gave a small laugh and reached down between them, pulling out slowly and caressing Jared’s ass and hip as Jared winced at the slight discomfort. They made quick work cleaning up with Jensen’s t-shirt, situating their pants, and straightening up to look at one another.

Jensen smiled, reaching forward to brush hair from Jared’s cheek and leaning in to give him a soft kiss.

“I missed you, Jared.”

Jared smiled, reaching up to grab Jensen’s hand in his own. “I missed you, too.”

 


End file.
